Blog de usuário:Luciecarstairs/Evento da Sarah J. Maas em Minneapolis!
Sobre Trono de Vidro: * Ela disse que nunca será capaz de largar Trono de Vidro e não está completamente fechando a porta para escrever nesse mundo. * Qual instrumento Chaol tocaria? Chaol tocaria o baixo porque ela sente que todos os gostosos tocam baixo. Aedion estaria no triângulo. * Ela assistiu a filmes da Lifetime neste verão e o filme que poderia ser para pesquisa... "Vocês vão me odiar por isso”... chama-se Girl in a Box (Garota em uma caixa). * O marido da Sarah ainda não consegue pronunciar Chaol (como “chaos” com um L no final). Ele tenta pronunciá-lo com seu sotaque da Filadélfia e ele não consegue. * Aedion seria o atleta que não iria à aula. * Chaol seria o jogador de lacrosse. * Dorian seria o riquinho. * Manon seria a garota atrás das arquibancadas que fuma. * Elide seria a garota que vive na biblioteca. * Lorcan seria o badass com a motocicleta. * Lysandra seria líder da equipe de dança. * Rowan seria o garoto da faculdade com um carro maneiro. * Sarah agora quer escrever isso como fanfic. Sobre Tower of Dawn: * Ela disse que planejou algumas das reviravoltas, mas algumas a surpreenderam. * O Continente Sul baseia-se no Império Mongol, em parte porque Sarah é a "maior fã de Ghengis Kahn". Genghis Khan aparentemente recebeu uma má fama por ser um assassino e bárbaro, mas essa é apenas a versão "ocidental" dos fatos. O Império Mongol aparentemente era muito acolhedor para todas as pessoas e tinha coisas como educação universal. * Ela escreveu 20.000 palavras em 12 horas e foi apenas até o capítulo 3 e teve seu momento "Ai merda" quando ela percebeu que seria um livro completo. Ela escreveu 100.000 palavras em 5 dias e finalmente chegou a 193.000 palavras antes da edição. Ela adorou todos os livros que escreveu, mas alguns deles são intensos e brutais e esse foi uma alegria de escrever. * Seu pai disse que pessoas que acabaram de ter um ataque cardíaco provavelmente não deveriam ler este livro. Informações pessoais: * Ela faz uma maratona da edição prolongada de Senhor dos Anéis todos os anos e ela também traz seus recortes em tamanho real da Éowyn & do Frodo para assistir. * A única ação que Sarah obteve no ensino médio foi pegar seu recorte em tamanho real do Legolas. O recorte de papelão está permanentemente em seu escritório e seu marido tem alguns problemas com o Legolas. Ela diz "Oi, meu amor" diariamente. * Quando a Sarah era uma adolescente, ela e seus amigos se chamavam de Goonies e tinham camisas. * Uma das perguntas do público foi: "Você preferiria pegar o Dorian ou Rowan?" Seu marido viu isso e escreveu "ou seu marido" no cartão. Sobre a avó da Sarah: A avó de Sarah é uma sobrevivente do Holocausto, nascida em Frankfurt, Alemanha, em 1930. Crianças alemãs jogaram pedras nela quando tinha 7 anos. Seu bisavô liquidou suas posses para tirá-los de lá. Mas sua bisavó não quis sair e eles não entraram no barco. Então Kristallnacht (Noite dos Cristais) aconteceu e seu bisavô foi arrastado de sua casa por nazis com armas. Sua avó foi colocada com famílias dispostas a abrigar crianças judaicas. Eles estavam evacuando e aviões nazistas dispararam contra eles. Aos 9 anos, percebeu que era uma ameaça para as pessoas que a acolheram. Ela foi devolvida à organização e então enviada para a França. Eles estavam levando as crianças para um barco para levá-los até os Estados Unidos e ela não iria até encontrar seu irmão. Isso aconteceu e ambos chegaram em segurança. Sua avó lembra-se claramente de ver a Estátua da Liberdade e saber que estavam seguros. Seu bisavô foi colocado no campo de concentração de Buchenwald, mas sobreviveu. A bisavó voltou para a família na Polônia. Sua família tinha uma fábrica que os nazis haviam assumido e estavam escondendo judeus na fábrica. Os nazis descobriram e executaram toda sua família. A avó falou recentemente sobre as coisas que aconteceram com ela pela primeira vez depois que o movimento anti-refugiados começou. Sua avó está vendo tudo acontecer novamente na forma como as coisas são hoje. Ela se divorciou de seu avô nos anos 80 e dedicou sua vida a ver o mundo. Ela foi para o Vietnã sozinha com 86 anos. Sua avó é uma mulher que não pode ser quebrada. Fonte: @Aprl24KT | Tradução: @acotarWikiBR Categoria:Posts de blog